Satellites can be deployed into orbit to provide various space-based operations, such as military and civilian observation operations, communications operations, navigation operations, weather operations, and research operations. Satellites can include various sensors and communication equipment that are used to perform desired tasks. For example, a weather satellite may include one or more cameras or imaging sensors that can be used to take images of Earth, and communication equipment that can be used to communicate the images to a control system on Earth. Although satellites can be configured to perform these specialized operations, satellites are expensive to create and launch into orbit, especially for organizations that may not require the use of an entire satellite with a large number of sensors, or may not require continuous operations on the satellite. As a result, organizations may avoid the use of satellites, limiting the use of promising satellite technology.
Overview
The technology disclosed herein provides enhancements for deploying applications to orbiting satellites. In one implementation, a satellite includes a communication interface comprising at least a ground communication portion and an inter-satellite communication portion, and a satellite control system configured to operate logistical control elements of the satellite. The satellite further includes a virtualized execution system configured to execute a plurality of user software payloads deployed on the satellite as associated virtual nodes.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It should be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor should it be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.